


You Found Me

by prettyhurts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Cutting, Depressed Harry, F/M, M/M, Sad, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyhurts/pseuds/prettyhurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people are worth waiting for, but sometimes you can't wait any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me

"We need to talk Harry." 

Harry smiled through Louis’ bored expression, figuring it was nothing more than "the trash needs to be emptied Harry," or "Harry can you make us breakfast." 

''I can't do this anymore Harry." Louis stated.

"Wh-what?" Harry whispered, as if he hadn't heard him correctly or this was just a bad dream.

"You're too clingy and plain and I just can't do it anymore Harry. You'll get over it."

"Louis I’ll stop, please don’t leave!’’ 

“I met someone else Harry. Okay? Just get over it, bye.” 

          Louis left. Just walked out the front door with his stuff, leaving Harry a blubbering mess. He had no idea what he did to make Louis leave or what happened to their relationship. Had Louis really met someone else? Harry knew damn well that he was far from perfect, but was he really clingy and boring enough to make Louis fall for someone else? Feeling tears well up in his eyes, Harry rushed to the bathroom and found a razor that he had thrown away because Louis would always tell him how perfect he was and how he should never change. Obviously a lie. 

He cried salty tears onto the fresh cuts on his wrist before bandaging them up and crying himself to sleep. 

 

Three months had passed since that day and Harry could remember it like it was yesterday. Niall, his best mate, had moved in with him, but he still hasn’t gone back to work, or stopped cutting; he rarely left the house. 

“Harry please come to the grocery shopping with me. I need the company and you need to get out of the house. Please Harry.”

Harry knew that Niall was trying his hardest to cheer him up, but nothing was working and he was never happy. 

“Just give me a second Ni.” 

He looked at himself in the mirror and thinks about how pathetic he is. No wonder Louis left him, he’s ugly, pathetic, disgusting, weird and worthless. He pulled out the razor and slashed his wrist 6 times. 5 for being all of those things and one for Louis not loving him. 

He bandages them up and puts on a hoodie and heads out to the store with Niall and follows him around, silently obeying his orders to get cereal, or to get milk and as always he sees all the happy people laughing in the store. However, one laugh catches his attention. Harry glances back and almost collapses. It’s Louis, but he’s not alone. He’s with a _girl._ She’s average height, brown eyes, chocolate colored hair and the body of a model. Harry felt his heart shatter into a million pieces on the spot and couldn’t move. Niall had to drag him out of the store. 

That night, Harry thinks about dying. It’s not an unfamiliar topic, but at the moment it seems a lot better than feeling worthless for being head over heels with his ex-boyfriend who constantly tortures him, even though he might not even realize it. 

Over the next few weeks, Harry pushes away everyone, even Niall. He thinks Niall might’ve even given up on him, but that doesn’t surprise him. All he wants is Louis. He needs Harry.

_Lost and Insecure_

He had no one. 

He walks to the bathroom and pulls out a fresh razor that he convinced Niall to buy for him. Niall didn’t even question it. 

_You found me, you found me_

He cut three lines vertically on each arm. All because of Harry. 

_Lying on the floor._

He heard yelling downstairs.

“Let me see him Niall!” 

“So you can hurt him again?!? Get out of my house!!” 

“No you don’t understand Niall!! I need to see him!!” 

“You’re an asshole Louis. You leave him for some other person, show up months later and expect to see him??” 

_Surrounded, surrounded._

Harry just wanted to leave already. He didn’t want to see Louis, he didn’t want to see Niall, he was just doing a favor to everyone one. He laid on the black and white bathroom tiles and stared up at the ceiling waiting for his eyes to close for one last time. 

_Why’d you have to wait? Where were you, where were you?_

“Please Niall, please let me apologize.’’ 

The yelling was getting closer. 

“He doesn’t want to talk to you Louis why don’t you just go back to that woman you ignorant shit!!’’

“I DON’T LOVE HER, I LOVE HARRY PLEASE NIALL PLEASE.”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out the noises, realizing once they figured out that he was in the bathroom, Harry was screwed. 

“Harry? Harry, where are you??” 

“Harry wherever you are stay hidden!” 

“Shut the fuck up Niall!” 

“You don’t deserve him!!’’ 

_Just a little late…_

“Harry please, I love you.”

He was lying, Harry knew it. Harry heard pounding on the bathroom door. He heard Louis crying. 

“Harry open up please! I see a light on.’’ Louis sobbed through the door. He needed to see Harry. He knew Harry was the one. He met Eleanor a couple weeks before the break up and Eleanor was spontaneous and crazy and Harry didn’t always act that way. So he broke up with Harry and didn’t think of the consequences. Eleanor was fun, but Harry always weaved his way back into his mind. Louis never knew it would get this bad or that he affected Harry this much. 

Louis found Eleanor sleeping with someone else. Sure, it hurt, but he didn’t feel nearly as bad when he called it off with Eleanor as it did with Harry. 

All Louis wanted was to see Harry’s smile or his curls or hear his laugh. Even if Harry never forgave him, he needed him to be ok. 

“Give up Louis; he doesn’t want to talk to you!!” 

Louis ignored Niall and continued to bang on the door. 

“I’ll break down this door, please…just let me see you…” 

_You found me, you found me._

“Harry please...” Louis cried through the door, in a strained and tired voice. 

Harry almost believed him. 

“NIALL DO SOMETHING I THINK SOMETHINGS WRONG.’’

“HE JUST DOESN’T WANT TO TALK TO YOU.” 

“PLEASE.” 

He heard someone kicking the door until it broke open. He heard a shriek and a cry. 

“Harry what did you do?!?’’

Harry felt two warm arms around her and tried to smile, because Louis was always shorter than him, but it just took too much effort. 

“CALL AN AMBULANCE ANYTHING NIALL PLEASE.” 

Harry felt warm, salty tears on her face. He wanted to open his eyes, see him, tell Louis he was fine, but he just couldn’t. 

“Harry please. Please stay with me. Please I’m so sorry. I love you so much. This is all my fault. Please stay. You don’t have to ever talk to me again, just please stay alive. Please.” Louis pressed his head into Harry’s chest, letting his tears fall freely, staining Harry’s shirt. 

_Why’d you have to wait…_

Louis was sobbing as he rocked back and forth on his heels, cradling Harry’s weakening body. This was all his fault and he would hate himself every day of his life for it. 

“Ambulance is on the way.” Niall said, whipping the tears off of his own face, obviously extremely hurt that he let his best mate’s suffering get this far. 

“Hey Haz, ambulance is on the way, please stay awake for me. Bab-by please.” Louis choked out.

Harry found the last bit of strength he had left to hoarsely whisper, “It’s too late, I’m sorry.” 

“NO HARRY STAY WITH ME, PLEASE, IF YOU DIE, I’LL DIE PLEASE HARRY.” Louis yelled. 

Harry shook his head lightly. “Don’t do that, I’m not worth it.” 

Louis choked out another ragged sob at the thought of Harry thinking he was worthless, and it was all because of him. 

“You are though Harry, you’re worth more than anything Harry.” 

“No, Harry, stay, I-I love you.” Louis’ voice cracked. 

This time Harry believed him, and he smiled because Louis loved him, and that’s all he ever wanted. 

Louis felt Harry go limp in his arms and let out a huge sob. The members from the ambulance stood behind Louis, they would take Harry away soon. 

“NO HARRY PLEASE NO I LOVE YOU NO!!!” Louis screamed. 

_To find me, to find me…_


End file.
